Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the evolved form of Humungousaur. Appearance Ben as Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate Humungousaur is a humanoid dinosaur-like creature, with dark blue armor similar to that of an Ankylosaurus. He is more burly and muscular than his pre-evolved form. He has camo green skin. His helmet has three silver spikes running down the top, and two downward pointing black horns on the sides. His back armour has long spikes running down each side. His plated chest and torso are dark blue with five spikes on each end. His tail has a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes. Ultimate Humungousaur's knuckles have silver barrels on them, which he can transform into four-barreled missile launchers. He has black claws. Ultimate Humungousaur wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur In Alien Force, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur looked exactly like Ben's Ultimate Humungousaur, but he had red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol was also red. In Omniverse, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur has greyish-tan skin instead of green and his spikes are yellowish brown instead of silver. His overall appearance is more techno-organic. On his limbs, there are exposed metallic tubes. Some metallic "veins" can also be seen on his skin. The shell on his back is larger and instead has a single row of spikes running down its center instead of two rows on the side. He now has shoulder pads, also with spikes. The spikes on his chest have been replaced with holes. When using the cannons, he now has exposed pale red tissue. There is also a fifth barrel that replaces the black circle at the center. The holes of the barrels are now red. The mace on his tail has stubbier spikes. The spikes on his evolved Ultimatrix symbol are now vein-like and longer. The hourglass symbol is tilted clockwise. His helmet is silver with three spikes on the top, and two on the bottom and resembles a Styracosaurus more than an Ankylosaurus. The front of his helmet has a dark blue mask, which has a rhino-like horn on top of the nostrils. There are two smaller horns that run down the silver part of his helmet. His ram horns are replaced with tusk-like structures on his mask that point down, while also having a pair of tiny horns above his eye sockets. His eyes are outlined in black and are indented further into his head, being surrounded by pale red skin. His mouth consist of the beak on his mask and a more pronounced lower jaw, with has a large yellow fang on each end and four small skin-colored teeth in between. He also no longer has black lips. There are now three gill-like structures on each side of the silver part of his helmet. Ultimate Humongousaur 1.PNG|Negative Ultimate Humungousaur in Alien Force Powers and Abilities Ultimate Humungousaur is exponentially stronger than full-sized Humungousaur, who himself is strong enough to lift and throw Way Big with ease. He can make a giant crater in the ground by punching it.The Final Battle: Part 2 Ultimate Humungousaur has a very durable armor. As a result of millions of simulated battles over the millennia, Ultimate Humungousaur's genetic evolution allows him to transform his hands into bio-gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles, which deal major damage. In Ben 10: Omniverse, his hands now spin like real gatling guns when launching the missiles and the color of the bone fragments is now golden. Ultimate Humungousaur's tail has a mace-like structure which can be used as a flail. Weaknesses Ultimate Humungousaur lacks his devolved counterpart's ability to change his size. His missiles can be absorbed.A Fistful of Brains Ultimate Humungousaur is also vulnerable to electricity. History |-|Alien Force = ;Albedo *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Humungousaur. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax's Bioids as an army of Humungousaurs. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *Ben first used Ultimate Humungousaur in Too Hot to Handle, Ultimate Humungousaur battled P'andor, Buzz, Surgeon and Hammer. *In'' Hero Time, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Overlord. *In ''Where the Magic Happens, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Adwaita. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ultimate Humungousaur was defeated by Ultimate Kevin. *In Girl Trouble, Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Antonio. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Ultimate Humungousaur defeated the Red Robot, but Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur takes over Ben's personality. *In Solitary Alignment, Ultimate Humungousaur battled George until they made an agreement. *In Couples Retreat, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Darkstar. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Humungousaur's powers were used twice by Ultimate Ben. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Humungousaur was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse= ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur attacked Ben, and was pinned down by Eye Guy. *In A Fistful of Brains, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Crashhopper and Diamondhead, but was defeated by Feedback. *In For a Few Brains More, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Bloxx but was quickly defeated by Atomix. *In And Then There Were None, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur failed to capture No Watch Ben. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Albedo *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Too Hot to Handle'' (first reappearance) *''Hero Time'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Girl Trouble'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''Couples Retreat'' ;Ultimate Ben *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (x2) ;Dream *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Albedo *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first reappearance) *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' *''And Then There Were None'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Breaking News *The Monster at the End of this Book *Remote Control |-|Online Games= *Duel of the Duplicates *TKO *Ultimate Warrior *Ultimatrix Unleashed Video Games Ultimate_Humongousaur_Cosmic_Destruction.png|Ultimate Humungousaur in "Cosmic Destruction" Ult._hummongossaur_racing.png|Ultimate Humungousaur in "Galactic Racing" Ult_Humungousaur_Exonaut.png|Ultimate Humungousaur Exosuit in Project Exonaut Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable alien in Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms. But only during a brief period of time during the first level, the Catacombs, against Vulkanus' Pickaxe minions.Ultimate Humungousaur can do a stronger version of Humungousaur's shoulder charge and punch the ground to create large shockwaves. He can shoot missiles. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable racer in this game on all consoles. His offensive move is Handy Rockets, where he fires a wave of rockets from his hands, his defensive move is Plated, where he sprouts armor plates on his kart, and his ultimate omni move is called Outta My Way!, where he punches the ground at the back of his kart to speed up. Punch Time Explosion *Ultimate Humungousaur is Ben's Punch Time Explosion in the game. Project Exonaut *Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable Exosuit of the Atlas Brigade on Project Exonaut. His Weapon Mod, similar to Finn, increases the Tridex's Shots to five instead of just three. Ultimate Humongosaur is available for purchase at level 10 for 750 coins. Naming and Translations Trivia *Negative Ultimate Humungousaur is the first ultimate alien to appear on-screen. *Ultimate Humungousaur is the only Ultimate form that appeared on 3 different shows: Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Ben 10: Omniverse. *Ultimate Humungousaur is April's Alien of the Month. *In Cartoon Network's online game TKO, Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable character. *Ultimate Humungousaur is a Toon Football player and also the third Ultimate Alien in Toon Football (first was Ultimate Swampfire second was Ultimate Cannonbolt). *Ultimate Humungousaur is a Level 10 Exosuit in Project Exonaut. *Ultimate Humungousaur's shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. See Also *Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur References Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males